


Being Alive [VID]

by bessyboo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: 404 happiness not found, Canon-Typical Violence, Download Available, F/M, Fanvids, Feelings, I Cried So Now You Should Too, Video Format: MP4, Video Format: Streaming, Why Is Star Wars Sad™, musical theater
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21858493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo/pseuds/bessyboo
Summary: Alone is alone, not alive.
Relationships: Finn/Rose Tico, Leia Organa/Han Solo, Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Being Alive [VID]

**Author's Note:**

> Runs 2:19. Song is (a portion of) "Being Alive" from the _Company_ 2006 Broadway Revival soundtrack, feat. Raúl Esparza. Based on [this Twitter thread](https://twitter.com/lordsoftheseth/status/1205163511426486274) by @lordsoftheseth.
> 
>  **CONTENT NOTES:** physical triggers (bright lights, fast/"flashing" cuts), the kind of pain only a vid about Star Wars relationships can provide  
>   
>   
> 

  
Password: _makemeawareof_  
[YouTube Link](https://youtu.be/4FEPBGx20ac) | [Retweetable on Twitter](https://twitter.com/bessyboo/status/1205510119469047809) | [Rebloggable on Tumblr](https://ladybessyboo.tumblr.com/post/189753821769/being-alive-alone-is-alone-not-alive)

 **1080p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsBeingAlive1080.zip) (ZIP, 87.9MB)  
**720p:** [Download](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/My%20Vids/StarWarsBeingAlive720.zip) (ZIP, 29.6MB)  


  
**Lyrics:**  
  
Somebody hold me too close  
Somebody hurt me too deep  
Somebody sit in my chair  
And ruin my sleep  
And make me aware  
Of being alive  
Being alive  
  
Somebody need me too much  
Somebody know me too well  
Somebody pull me up short  
And put me through hell  
And give me support  
For being alive  
Make me alive  
Make me alive  
  
Make me confused  
Mock me with praise  
Let me be used  
Vary my days  
But alone  
Is alone  
Not alive  
  
Somebody crowd me with love  
Somebody force me to care  
Somebody let me come through  
I'll always be there  
As frightened as you  
To help us survive  
Being alive  
Being alive  
Being alive  


* * *

_Want to show my vid at a con? See my[transformative works policy](https://bessyboo.dreamwidth.org/79285.html). (Short answer: yes!)_

**Author's Note:**

> So last week, [this thread](https://twitter.com/lordsoftheseth/status/1205163511426486274) ([archived image](https://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Miscellaneous/BeingAliveTwitterThread.png) in case the thread gets deleted/link gets broken) came across my twitter feed, and my thought process was, in order:
> 
>   1. holy crap, someone...made a VID with TWITTER??
>   2. what the fuck how did this NOT come from MY OWN BRAIN, this is EXACTLY the center of a NICHE VENN DIAGRAM OF MY INTERESTS
>   3. but what if it was _actually_ a vid tho
>   4. how many vids in a single fandom is a person allowed to make to Sondheim songs, asking for a friend
>   5. [(the friend is me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14169489)
>   6. *shrugs* yolo *opens video editor*
> 

> 
> This is by far the fastest vid I've ever made. My roommate waitforhightide went to bed before I opened my vidding software, and by the time they woke up and came back downstairs in the morning I was like, "I just posted a vid!" I think it was like under 10 hours. I guess it's easier when someone's already given you most of the lyric/clip pairings!
> 
> Unbeta'd because yolo.
> 
> **ANYWAY HAPPY RISE OF SKYWALKER RELEASE DAY EVERYONE, I'M FAIRLY POSITIVE I'M GONNA HATE IT SO COME CRY WITH ME IN THE COMMENTS* OR ON TWITTER!!! <3**
> 
> * _(Please no spoilers that aren't encoded in ROT13 or whatever, I'm not seeing it until 11PM CST, and other people aren't seeing it until Friday or the weekend.)_


End file.
